


Vast Horizons

by kenrub



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenrub/pseuds/kenrub
Summary: Ruby Elliott was cursed. She is unable to stay in any place for an extended period of time. Thus, the reason she was so lonely. She never let herself form any attractions to anyone. She sees a young girl struggle against of pirates and decides to help. She finds herself on an adventure of a lifetime.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Vast Horizons

Ruby Elliott was walking from her little cottage on the outskirts of Port Royal. The sun was just beginning to rise. This was her favorite time of day to go for a stroll. If she stayed anywhere for a long while, it was because of this moment right here. She found peace in knowing she was one of the only people awake watching the world come to life all around her. Nothing else seemed to matter to her at this current moment.

Ruby had acquaintances, but nothing more than that. She knew she had to leave this beautiful place at some point. To save herself and others the heartache, she tried to not become attached to people- or places for that matter. Whenever she feels herself beginning to form attachments to someone, she can feel that something bad will happen: that is usually the point in which she figures it is time for her to move on.

Walking along the beach, she recalled memories of her wonderful childhood. She never had to want for anything. She lived a very happy childhood in the French Quarter of New Orleans. That is, until her father pissed off the wrong Voodoo Queen. Every now-and-then, Ruby would succumb to terrible nightmares about "that night". It wasn't a memory she liked to dwell on. She looked out on the peaceful ocean that seemed to go on for miles. She longed for freedom. She longed for a way out of this gosh-forsaken curse that held her bound to the fast pace of life, always moving from place to place. She longed to run away from the curse that was unfairly put upon her. It wasn't her fault how her Father acted, though she often blamed herself. She knew her time at Port Royal was nearing an end. She had become friendly with a man named Will Turner. It seemed they had been acquaintances since Ruby first stepped onto the Port Royal dock. After staying in Port Royal for about three months, she had a bad feeling in her stomach, that of impending doom. She knew she had to cut her ties to this place and leave before anything bad happened. For when trouble sparked, she knew it would be her fault.

The day was heating up. Her lightly tanned skin begun to slightly burn. Ruby realized she had gotten inside her head for far too long once again. She had to rush to the docks to get to her spot on time. She hoped Will would be able to get away from his duties as a blacksmith's apprentice and come visit her, even if for a little while. She wanted to leave him with good memories of friendship. Ruby knew she would savor their friendship for the rest of her life. He was the first person Ruby had let her guard down for. Although she never told him about the curse, for his sake, she felt she could trust him. Ruby's "job" entailed of assisting a fish butcherer. It wasn't exactly the best job, but it gave her enough money to live day to day. The man she worked for was very harsh. She did not like him, she gathered that not many people did by the way everyone scurried around him as fast as they could. The fish butcherer, whom she had nicknamed "Diddle Dip", yelled at her once he could make out it was her approaching. 

"Oi! Don't make me take some of your earnings just because you can't find it in yourself to show up on time! Now run over to the boat that has just docked and carry over the baskets of fish. I trust you can do this by yourself, seeing as you can be late to your job." He called out to her. " His reasoning didn't exactly make the best of sense, but she stated off to the task like she was told. If this job tolerations her anything, it was how to keep her mouth shut. Growing up, Ruby was know for being a big back-talker. _Man"_ , Ruby thought, _"If I thought I could dislike anyone less than I do that drunken bastard, I would most certainly be astonished."_ Ruby mockingly gave the tipsy man a salute and uttered an "Aye aye Captain" that caused the man to throw a fish head at her. She narrowly missed being hit in the chest with the rotting carcus of the fish. She mutters many profane comments about the man who was in charge of her paycheck as she walks towards the large fishing boat.

Ruby wasn't the smallest of females nor was she the largest. Living a life of almost constant movement caused her to build up a tolerance to certain things, such as carrying baskets of fish that weighed almost half her weight. She struggled to carry the basket towards the more-than-likely daydrunk man. The closer she got to him, she smelled the gin that basically created a cloud of aroma surrounding him. The man barely made a grunt of response as Ruby set the last basket of fish beside him. The two silently did their duties on the busy dock. The slight breeze felt good on Ruby's sweaty skin. The layers she was wearing did not help her predicament. If it wasn't for how society made women dress, she would be wearing trousers almost constantly. They would be more practical than wearing a dress for her particular line of work at the moment. But because of her fear to be in one place for too long -due to the curse- she could not afford to be imprisoned. The dress she wore was light but had far much more material than her dear friend Diddle Dip's clothing. She cursed the dress she was wearing for making her feel two times hotter and she cursed Diddle Dip for being to wear only trousers. 

Ruby saw a man who seemed to be floating on the water make his way to the dock. This made her curious and sparked her interest. She watched as he stepped on the dock and made his way along the pier. She couldn't pay much mind to the man who was now conversing with the dock master due to Diddle Dip assigning her with more seemingly pointless tasks. Ruby kept to her normal duties. She noticed the dock had become somewhat vacant, except for her, Diddle Dip, the mysterious man, and two royal guards. She heard the two guards arguing over something and saw the strange man who seemed to be egging the conversation on. She heard they were talking about the infamous _Black Pearl_ and decided to listen in. 

"You've seen a ship, with black sails, that's crewed by the dammed, and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out." One soldier said. 

"No." The other relented. Ruby let out a little snicker. It was comical to her how dumb these guards seemed to be. It was actually very entertaining to her. When she snickered, it caught the attention of the stranger. He looked her way and smirked, seeming to like how he now had a captive audience. She watched as he slowly made his way away from the two guards and made his way onto the ship. Ruby just smiled and shook her head resuming her duties. A few moments had passed. She heard a splash, and then another, and felt something like a large vibration ripple through the ground. It had felt like a miniature earthquake. She wondered what that could have been. 

"You can go now. That ought to be good." Diddle Dip grumbled to her. It never ceased to amaze her how superstitious men by the sea were. 

"Not until you pay me." She said to him. 

"For that bit of sorry work you did today?" He spat back at her. Ruby was beginning to retaliate when he tossed a money bag at her. It wasn't heavy by any means, but it would get her by. She quickly poured the contents of the pouch into her hand and handed it to the man with as much grace that she could sarcastically muster. She wanted to make a scene as she left, for she would never see the man again, but she decided to not. So, she opted to just turn on her heel and walk towards her little cottage. The next morning she had plans to awake early and seek for passage to elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own my characters, NOT the POTC franchise.  
> also, I have no idea what I'm doing lolol. doing this purely for myself. God Speed


End file.
